


Find From Hell

by matrixrefugee



Category: Pawn Stars (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Demon weirdness, Gen, Implied Violence, and written in script format.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: An unsuspecting girl brings in a curious box; Rick calls in a buddy to check it out.





	Find From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Supernatural/Pawn Stars, Ricky, "I'm gonna call a buddy."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/431749.html?thread=68993413#t68993413) Warning: Demon weirdness, implied violence, and written in script format.

_"One thing I've learned over twenty-one years: you never know *what* is gonna come through that door."_

Skinny Brunette Girl (Gina) enters carrying a large wooden box, with a padlock wrapped in straw on the hasp.

Rick: "What've you got here?"

Gina: :: Setting the box on the counter:: "I've got a carved wooden box: my brother was into witchcraft and magickal stuff, and he left this behind when he went to school."

Rick: :: Turning the box over, examining the odd carvings on it:: "Where's he going to school, Hogwarts?"

Gina: :: Giggles, shakes head:: No, Stanford.

Big Hoss: "Hey, Old Man, I think we just found your toybox from when you were a kid."

Old Man: :: Glares::

****

Gina: "My brother moved out, and we've been cleaning out his room in the basement, and that's when we found this big box. Not sure what's in it, and he didn't tell me what it was for, but we need the space. It's got some intricate carvings, so I bet we can get a good price for it."

****

Rick: Well, it looks like a nicely carved box, but the lock on it makes me leery. I don't know what could be in it.

Gina: "We can open it and find out?"

Rick: :: Looks at her skeptically:: "When it's something this odd, I'd rather have an expert look at it. I'm gonna call a buddy: I know a guy who knows a lot about this ooga-booga stuff."

***

Big Hoss: "Every day, we see weird *bleep*, but this has to be the weirdest *bleep-ity-bleep*.

***

:: A shot of Dean striding into the shop::

Rick (V.O.): "Dean used to come around with his old man, John, but I trust this guy when we get the really weird stuff."

Dean: (Approaching the counter) "Heya, Rick. Whatcha got for me there?"

Rick: "No clue: big wooden box with a pentagram on it."

Dean: (Rearing back a bit) "*Bleep*. Get that thing the *bleep* outta here."

Rick: "What's in it?"

Dean: "Y' remember the Greek myth story of Pandora's Box?"

Chumlee: "Wunna the Old Man's old girlfriends?"

Rick: :: Snickers::

Dean: :: Gives Chumlee a Look:: "Had this box, gift from the gods, but they told her not to open it, wouldn't say why. She got curious, decided to take a peek. All the bad stuff in the world came flying out."

Big Hoss: "Greek gods like a helluva gag gift."

Rick: :: Looking from the box to Dean and back:: "So you're saying this is Pandora's Box?"

Dean: "Ain't the original box, but these carvings on it? Seals."

Rick: "Seals for what?"

Dean: "Yer better off not *knowing*."

Gina: "So can you still buy it?"

Dean: "I'll pay y' cash right here to get it off yer hands."

Gina: "How much?"

Dean: "Got a thousand on me."

Rick: :: Skeptical look::

Dean: "I got lucky at blackjack."

Gina: "Let's see it."

Dean: :: Takes out his wallet, forks over the cash:: "Anything to help a pretty lady get clear of a box fulla demons."

 

*****

Gina: "I don't know why Rick wouldn't buy my box, but the expert he brought it was nice enough to pay me right then and there."

*****

Dean: "Don't know how people get their hands on this kind of stuff, but whatever her brother was into, at least he didn't open the box. Or he locked up something. I ain't gonna find out. No one's gonna find out. This is goin' in the family vault."

*****

Chumlee: :: Armed with a pair of boltcutters, cuts the lock on the box::

Dean: :: Off-camera:: "What the *bleepity-bleep-bleep*?!!?"

Chumlee: :: Lifts the lid, peeks in. Plumes of black smoke start to pour out and he reels back, letting out a yelp. One plume pours into his mouth.::

Dean: :: Runs into camera view, slams the lid shut::

Rick: :: Pushes Chumlee to the floor, out of camera range, but the noise of a knock-down drag-out fight on the floor can be heard.::

Dean: :: Looking into the camera:: "Shut that *bleep* thing off!"

\--Smash to black--


End file.
